


Sexcapades on the train

by Lana_the_salty_banana



Category: Original Work
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, Femdom, Futa, Mature Woman, Plot, blue balled, handjob, turnabout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 17:23:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18595951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_the_salty_banana/pseuds/Lana_the_salty_banana
Summary: A horny futa makes the mistake of groping a dominant woman on the train and is punished by becoming her denied sub.This is definitely one of those stories I really wanna continue in the future





	Sexcapades on the train

            Julie sighed as she looked up from her phone. The train was at its next stop, which meant more people, which meant she would be rubbed all up against, maybe even someone would have something to grope. She chuckled at the idea.

            She had considered train groping before, she’d had it done to her, nothing special. But every time she considered doing it herself, well, there just wasn’t anyone interesting. So she decided to just remain standing and let the people go about their business.

            At least, that was until today. “Julie? Oh my gosh, what are the odds?” Julie snapped back to reality as she was embraced by a warm, face-smothering hug by an all to familiar face, and tits.

            “Hey missus Felicity, how are you?” Julie managed to finally breathe as she pushed her friend’s mom a better distance away. At least, far enough away she wasn’t being smothered by her huge rack. Not that it was a bad thing just…her pants weren’t able to hold her boner if it got any bigger.

            “Oh, please Julie, you’re close enough you can just call me Natalie. And I’m fine. How are you?” Natalie turned her back to Julie, letting the younger girl get a good look at the milf’s lower body and, let’s just say, there’s a reason Julie doesn’t go over to her friend’s house that often.

            “Oh uh…you know just…stuff.” Julie bit her lip as the train started moving, and with it, Natalie’s ass. “I’m just looking for rear, uh…I mean…g-gear for the uh…assssssistance...job.” Julie practically slapped herself in the face, mentally, of course. How was she so caught up in Natalie already? Any more attention and her jeans would have more holes in them.

            “Oh, that’s nice sweetie. I hope you have fun~” Natalie hummed to herself as the train moved along, seemingly oblivious to the world…which was enough to put Julie over the edge.

            She bit her lip as she double checked the people around her. She was closer to the back corner of the car, so no one was behind her, and it didn’t seem like anyone else was looking back her way. She decided to hell with it and extended her arm out.

            She didn’t grab her rear directly from the back, more so from the side, just in case she looked back, and hopefully would think it’s the guy on the seat near them. To say her ass was divine was an understatement. Julie dreamed of doing this, often jerking off to the mere thought of it, and to finally be doing it…well lets just say she’s going to need a newspaper to walk to her apartment without getting arrested.

            Natalie jumped slightly in shock, turning her head to look at the man behind her, causing Julie to retract her arm as fast as a snake. The man didn’t look up, making Natalie scowl him, but she returned to her normal position.

            Julie bit her lip and moved her arm out again, taking a bigger squeeze of Natalie’s ass, but this time she didn’t even move. Julie gulped as she kept her groping up, her dick twitching as she did it.

            “Naughty girl~” Julie gasped as she felt a hand clamp down around her dick. She looked down to see a hand, and followed it to…

            “N-Natalie?” She smiled as she backed up, forcing Julie into the corner, making her whimper. Natalie giggled as she kept a tight hold on Julie’s dick, hard enough to keep her in check, but not too hard to hurt…perfect.

            “You think this is the first time I’ve been molested on a train?” Her tone had completely shifted. No longer was she the sweet mom of one of her closest friends, now she was a dom, someone that Julie came to every night. “I’ll give you points for effort, but you have to be careful who you go after~”

            Natalie didn’t even look back at Julie as she slowly jerked her cock, making Julie moan. “Shhh~ make too much noise and I’ll have to stop.” She glanced back over her shoulder, her eyes squinting, and her mouth pulled up in a sly smirk. “You don’t want that…now do you?”

            Julie bit her lip as she shook her head, her hands gripping the wall. “Good girl~” Natalie went back to looking forward, her hand moving back and forth along her cock, making Julie whimper. Her eyes fluttered as she felt herself reach the edge faster than she thought possible.

            Natalie’s hands were so soft, and her grip was so strong, it was a feeling that Julie had only dreamed of. “My my…you’re so cute when you’re on the edge…just like your mother.”

            Julie’s eyes snapped wide, “Wait…wh-what?”

            The train screeched to a stop, and Natalie let go of Julie’s dick, turning back to her with her ‘normal’ smile plastered on her face. “It was so good to see you again Julie. You should come by some time, we can catch up and…maybe have some dinner?”

            Julie nodded, “S-sure…I’d…love that.” Julie was so shocked that she had been left blue-balled by her friend’s mom, and yet…the feeling was unlike anything she’d had before.

            Natalie gave Julie a kiss on the cheek, waving as she made her way through the crowd and off the train. Soon Julie was left alone in the corner, finally noticing her throbbing cock standing proud. She quickly reached down, grabbing a newspaper that was left behind and covered herself with it.

            “Why can’t this damn thing move faster?” Julie whimpered the whole time, wondering about what Natalie had said about her mom, her dick painfully hard the entire time. “Fuck.”


End file.
